Heraldry in Tairghol
Heraldry in Tairghol is incredibly true to its Earthly counterpart, mostly due to the Antique Phenomenon. The Antique Phenomenon As far as heraldry is concerned, the Antique Phenomenon deals with Tairghol cultures imitating the Earthly coats of arms of the cultures from whom they are descended. The Phenomenon likely arose at the time of the Tyrant's War - following the conflict, many warriors kept the shields, surcoats and banners with which they had materialised in Halcyonia after their Earthly deaths. Of these, most were emblazoned with some coat of arms or other, and these are the basis of Tairghol heraldry. One example is heraldry in Faramond and its former subjects Scanbrough, Dunfleasel and Gabrainn - all four are descended from the English, Irish and Scots, and as such display distinctly British coats of arms. Lions, leopards, roses and crosses run rampant across their blazonry. Looking at more obscure examples, the heraldry of the Sacred Coalition has its basis in Roman military figureheads - they only use a handful of metallic colours, and coats of arms generally only have one charge on a plain field. Furthermore, only a dozen or so charges are commonplace, making Reman heraldry a confusing affair on the battlefield. Warriors and heralds in the area have learned to distinguish noblemen by the gaudy, colourful decorations of their helmets and shields - coats of arms are usually engraved on their shield bosses. Unique Charges Earth has many charges which are easier to giver a name to, than to describe piece by piece. The Lion of Saint Mark, for instance, or the Image of Saint George. Tairghol is no different - there are several charges which are unique to specific regions in the continent. * Lericonnic Sash - Described as 'a bend Gules upon a bend invected Or'; this charge is common in the regions of Lesser Lericonnia and Lesser Alletoisia. It is featured most prominently on the arms of House Spanghero, the Baronne de Boullac. The Sash is said to represent one won by Emerie du Pont, a Lacrivian folk hero who travelled through the area. * Oetherian Flame - The Oetherian flame is simply an image of either a bonfire or brazier burning orange. It is common throughout Oethen, but there is no clear reason for its widespread adoption in the region. It is most famously featured in an escutcheon on the arms of House van Woltheboer, the Duke of Oethen. * Image of Lleuwen the Raucous - Lleuwen the Raucous was a footknight from Landningen and a member of the Guerr-en-Exile. As a charge, his image is described 'a mounted knight prancing, bearing a lance Or and a shield quarterly, I and IV Gules, II and III Azure'. Features on the arms of House van der Haar. * Image of Marcel du Roos - Marcel du Roos predates Lleuwen the Raucous by several hundred years - a Flennish knight and folk hero who lived during the 3rd Century. His image is described as 'a mounted knight sinister prancing, bearing a sword Argent and a shield Gules'. Features on the arms of House van Eisendorf. * The Dalforean - An image of a Dalforean man-at-arms present on the arms of Huse le Maitre. Charged simply 'A Dalforean in national colours', he bears a spear and shield, wearing a kettle-helm and a surcoat of quartered green and white underneath a similarly-quartered cuirass. Symbolism in Tinctures Like on Earth, tinctures have specific meanings in Tairghol heraldry. While the meanings differ slightly by region, the accepted standard is that of Lacrivian heraldry. Tinctures have not progressed to the level of organisation seen on Earth - stains are seen as regular tinctures, and the Rule of Tinctures is nonexistent. * Gules/Red - Boldness and courage * Or/Yellow - Loyalty and piety * Azure/Blue - Honour and magnanimity * Vert/Green - Generosity * Argent/White - Wealth * Sable/Black - Pride and power * Brunatre/Brown or Tenne/Orange - Heritage and family ties * Purpure/Purple - Nobility or royalty As may be expected, the most common tinctures in Lacrive are Gules and Or. In Dalfore, Omeland and other trading states, Vert and Argent dominate while, in places such as Faramond and Talor, Brunatre and Azure are commonplace.Category:Concepts